


Markings

by LiliBunny



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bardlings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Thranduil, Designer!Thranduil, Good Parent Bard, Legolas wants a tattoo, M/M, Manipulative Thranduil, Modern Middle Earth, Parent Thranduil, Smitten Bard, Tattoo Artist!Bard, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Workaholic Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has managed to convince Thranduil to let him get his first tattoo with the aggreement his father chooses the shop. After many unfortunate failures, the find themselves on the doorstep of Dragonslayer's Tattoos. A small owned tattoo shop where the blonde least expected to meet someone like Bard. There might be something more than business in store for these two males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Like The Others

**Author's Note:**

> This fic begins with a slight preclude. 
> 
> I am writing this fic for a friend of mine as well as for my own self gain :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this development of Tattoo Artist! Bard and Designer! Thranduil. :)

Bursting through the door of a disgusting run down building in the middle of the filthy hardly sub-par strip mall a tall blonde angry stampeded in his designer shoes shouted. "No Legolas"  His long hair tossing over his shoulder while unlocking his black rolls royce sliding into the driver's seat.

Behind him an equally attractive younger version of said man followed behind slipping into the passenger seat."But, Ada-" The younger begged, his eyes pleading with his father. 

The tall blonde named Thranduil swiftly turned around. "No. That place was filthy. "  He grumbled before backing out swiftly, his tires screeching as they exited yet another tattoo shop. Sixth one they've tried today, but that last one left Thranduil was mortified at the appearance of the establishment. The disgusting look he no doubt held upon his beautiful features as well. The lobby from ceiling to floor was covered in disgusting dust and possibly mold. Shivering at the thought Thranduil was almost positive he'd have nightmares about it. Why did Legolas have to want a tattoo? Defiling his perfect skin. It was a long heated conversation that lead to himself caving as long as he agreed on the place that would do it. So far it has been a huge miss of either the shop or the artist. All of them disgusting. After searching for another shop they pulled into a less known business section of the city. Outside, it looked more promising, but they'd have to step in to see for sure if this was the one.  

With a sigh, Thranduil stepped out of the safety of his car to look upon the shop called 'Dragonslayer's Tattoos'. Not a bad name, appropriate for the strikingly red and gold building with a dragon's mouth open, tongue extended underlining the shop's title. 

"Be nice to this one Ada. They aren't bad people." Legolas reassured his father as stepping up towards the front door. 

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Yet the past few smelled like a brewery and lacked person hygiene. What is wrong with this city? You think there'd be one good building." Thranduil huffed locking his car preparing to be disappointed. 

"This one might be it. I have a good feeling about it." Legolas said being the first to step inside. There was no doubt this place was clean. The floors glistened below the couch set up. The faint sound of buzzing was heard in the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the tattoo parlor. Thranduil glanced his cold eyes over the lobby area more carefully. Bending over slightly he inspected the couch area as Legolas marveled at the decor and art strewn along the walls. Sitting up he glanced at the counter which was neatly organized with paperwork and seemed to be extensively filed. 

 Compared to all the others, this place was definitely a lot cleaner. There were a few pictures along the walls in his opinion quite tacky and overrated, but none the less beautiful seeing they were hand drawn. Glancing upon one of drawings he found it rather beautiful, it was just a simple deer, a faun. However, the drawing was beautifully done making Thranduil internally fight himself to find something wrong with the place. There had to be something. The door jingled behind him, with a glance he saw a little girl brush past him swiftly, she turned quickly giving her apologies before stepping her way into one of the rooms slowly. Polite little girl, an accent? Wait-what was a little girl like that doing in a place like this? Hardly a child environment. Listening in he caught some of her conversation.  

"Please Da? I promise last time." The buzzing in the next room had ceased as a voice thick in the same accent spoke making Thranduil's heart swell wanting to see the face of the beholder.  

"Alright Darlin' be back before supper. Make sure Sigrid is with you. Try not to spend it all Tilda!"  

"Okay Da!" The sound of little feet moving back she gasped with a smile seeing Thranduil again with Legolas at his side. She turned back around to the room. "Also Da there's a customer. They're really pretty." Giggling she ran past the pair exiting as quickly as she came with change in her pocket to do who knows what. Glancing at a magazine he could hear some muttered conversation before a shift of a chair.  

Emerging from the room was a man Thranduil had least expected to bestow his presence. Looking upon the man he took in his earthy appearance, but there held a certain edge the blonde couldn't identify. He was about his own age, slight gray hairs strewn in the mix of brown upon his head. The male was shorter than Thranduil, but not by hardly more than a few inches. The man was dressed in a dark gray henley with the sleeves rolled up to reveal an extensive amount of ink Thranduil couldn't identify from the distance, but frightened him less than the previous artists he had met. He held a light scruff along his face, but it looked more rugged than dirty, very fitting the blonde couldn't see the man without it.  The no doubt shoulder length brunette hair was tied back in a slight bun away from his face giving the perfect view of his charming smile.  "Hello." That accent. It made Thranduil's heart flutter. "How can I help you? Trying to make an appointment?"  

Thranduil found himself struggling for the words as he turned to Legolas who was smirking at his flustered loss for words. "Not for me, For my son Legolas." He said putting a hand upon his son's shoulder. 

The brunette turned his glance to the younger with the same charming smile as he pulled up a stool offering them a seat in the couches. "What can I do for you?"  

Before Legolas had a moment to speak Thranduil interrupted him. "He is looking to get his first tattoo." He said rather professionally while taking a seat slowly not trying to give in so easily, no matter how attractive this man was. He no doubt was married, without trying to be too conspicuous Thranduil glanced and saw there was indeed a ring upon the man's finger. Pity. No- what was he thinking about, this was all business. 

The male extended his hand shaking both of theirs before taking a seat. "Well, My name is Bard and I'd be happy to help you out. Any idea on what you were looking at getting?" 

Legolas perked up at the chance to speak eyes near glittering in excitement. "I wanted to get a bow and arrow." Bard's eyes seemed to sparkle at his words as that beautiful smile passed over his lips again.

"Good choice. I have an arrow myself." He chuckled as extending his arm to show a black arrow twisted at its tip trailing down to his hand.  

Legolas marveled at the design before then looking to Thranduil who was peaking over his shoulder looking upon the work of art finding it rather beautiful.   

Looking up Thranduil caught Bard staring at him. "Legolas let me talk to your father for a second. Go ahead and look at my work over there if you'd like. There's quite a few binders." Bard said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Looking them over, Legolas stood up and to aside to look through a few of the books of past clients to entertain himself. "Does 'he' have a name?" He smiled softly tilting his head listening closely to the blonde.  

Thranduil near rolled his eyes looking over at the other a slight smirk playing across his lips.  "Thranduil." 

"Pleasure. Interesting name." Bard grinned shaking his hand softly. "So, you don't like this idea do you?" The designer raised an eyebrow looking to the brunette who only laughed lightly again. "It's all over your face, but here you are."  

"It's what he wants. He told me he thought deeply about it before dragging me all over to different shops. Though, I must say this one is the most promising." He admitted smiling gently.  

Bard chuckled softly. "Well, if you'd like to make yourself more comfortable with this situation. I can draw out a sketch for Legolas and you to review, then we can get started." He suggested crossing his arms, muscles stretching out the cotton of his shirt.  

"That would actually be great." Thranduil found himself saying surprised at the professionalism of this man Bard.  

"Great. Here is my number. Give me a call or stop by tomorrow I should have something then." He smiled as heading back to the room he came from. "See you soon Legolas, Thranduil. " He stopped midway into the room turning his head with a smirk. "My daughter was right. Very pretty."  He teased slightly as exiting into the room.  

Turning away not trying to show his embarrassment, Thranduil headed for the door to leave card in hand.   

"You like him." The younger blonde teased as they made their way to their car.  

"Keep quiet Legolas. He is nothing but a tattoo artist." He grumbled opening the door to their luxury vehicle. However, his heart was racing much faster than it had in such a long time. Almost like it was starting up again after a very long winter. 

 

..

..

..

Hope you enjoyed what is the mere beginning of this fic. Just wanted to start out with a short preclude. Much more to come in the next chapters, they will be much longer :) 


	2. Just A Little Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas gets the tattoo he has been waiting for.

The numbers scribbled along the small cardstock were burned into Thranduil's mind that next morning. Legolas however, a smirk plastered on his face as he ate his morning bagel watching his father fret over such a little thing. The younger's smile was devious as his eyes looked upon his father who to the outside viewer would seem passive. Though, to Legolas, he knew that his father was battling a decision in his mind with that small white card in between his fingers.   

"Just call the man-"  

"Legolas!" Thranduil sighed loudly as sitting up straight his concentration broken. "It's too early to call the shop. Likely he isn't even up til the afternoon."  

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Unlikely, but if that's the case stop staring at it."  

Tossing the card across the counter, the taller rolled his neck stretching his long legs off of the stool of the bar. A moment of silence passed while the male moved to grab himself another cup of tea; black with just a hint of sugar nothing more. "Are you sure this is what you want Ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, his back turned to his son as he stirred the sugar into his cup slowly. Not that he didn't think he son would regret it, he just had to be sure.  

Legolas glanced over at his father seeing his shoulders tense slightly as the parent in him spoke. "Yes Ada I'm sure. I've thought about it for a long time before bringing it up to you. It is what I really want."  

Glancing back at his son, cup in hand, Thanduil moved back to his seat sliding up on it he smiled lightly. "Then I'll help you get it. I'm sure we can trust Bard to do a good job for you." Truly, Thranduil was happy to do this for his son who had spent such a long time weighing the pros and cons of his actions.   

"Perhaps after getting mine you'll get one too Ada." Legolas spoke up with a grin mischievously playing across his lips. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind Bard giving you one too."  

"Not possible." Thranduil blurted quickly not even thinking of the possibilities of the idea. "I don't need something like that on me."  

Legolas nodded not buying it one bit. "Of course. How ridiculous of me." He snickered as biting into his bagel once more.  

It was no more than a few hours later that Thranduil gave in and called the brunette whose green eyes were haunting his mind all morning. His bluetooth rang giving Thranduil the feeling of anxiousness while he tapped his finger against the steering wheel. It was a millisecond later when a click was heard as the other line picked up and a that beautiful welsh voice ran thoughout his ear.  

"Hello, Bard here."  

Thranduil near lost his words at the sound of such a voice, pushing on he forced through the silence. "Bard, hello. It's Thranduil. I came in yesterday with my son Legolas." He heard a chuckle through the other end. Was Bard laughing at him? "We were in there to arrange a design for his tattoo?" He said once more trying to see if maybe Bard just didn't remember them. "We-"  

"I remember you." The way Bard spoke made the blonde picture him with a beautiful smile stretched along his cheeks.  "I got his sketch right here. Finished outlining it this morning. "  

Looking to Legolas who was texting away beside him in the passenger seat, Thranduil then turned the car down a street. "That's great!" Did he sound too excited? Unprofessional. "I mean. That's great. When should we stop by?"  

"Now is actually a perfect time. Haven't had any walkins and no appointments til later this evening." A soft scratching could be heard against a sheet of paper.  

"Alright, wonderful. Possibly be there in fifteen minutes give or take?" Thranduil bit his lip unconsciously at the thought of seeing this man again. An excitement passed over him just hearing the man's voice.   

Another chuckle rang through his ears while he continued down the streets towards the shop. "Beautiful, see you both soon then." Another click and the line went out.  

A shuttering sigh escaped the blonde while he looked to his son. "He's all ready for us. Got your drawing all set. Sure you want to go through with this?"  

Legolas shoved his dad with a big smile. "For the hundredth time yes. I'm so excited. It is going to be great!" Thranduil could only hope.  

Arriving into the shop, Bard was indeed ready for them sitting upon the couch sketching in a drawing pad. "Hey!" He exclaimed seeing them walk in setting the pad down the artist stepped closer to them looking to Thranduil then his son. "You excited?"  

"Hell yea!" The younger grinned. "Can I see it?"  

"Haha Of Course." Bard smiled reaching to a folder on the couch pulling out a beautifully lined drawing of a strung bow and arrow aimed to fire. It held a unique earthy design which made Legolas's eyes beam at the art of it all.  

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed looking to his father. "What do you think Ada?"  

It was indeed beautiful. Not that Thranduil could expect anything less at the previous designs that he had took in of Bard's. In a weird way, he had perfectly captured his son in the bow and arrow, almost as if they were his son itself. He could hardly say this wasn't the best choice. "It's nice" He attempted to play off. Looking to Bard's knowing eyes he then looked to his son with a smile. "Alright."  

"YES!" Legolas exclaimed.  

Grabbing the sheet Bard smiled. "Alright then, go on and take a seat in there I've got it all cleaned and set up for you. I'll be right in." Not needing to be told twice Legolas rushed into the room. Glancing his hue of green to icy blue Bard let his hand brush his tattooed wrist. "So, you really like it?"  

Thranduil couldn't even force a lie. "It truly is beautiful. Very well done." He admitted softly. "It's like you've put his soul into the design.  

"Thank you." The brunette looked to the door where an anxious teen waited. "Well, I have a very excited customer waiting for me. If you'd like the join us feel free." Bard then disappeared into the other room leaving the door open he began to speak with Legolas, which to Thranduil all sounded muffled from the distance. Looking around he decided to give the two their privacy, not wanting to interfere. Sitting down on the couch Thranduil looked over at the discarded sketchbook.  No, he couldn't snoop, that was beneath him. Sighing he watched the tv playing some random tv show, hardly anything of true taste. He looked through some magazines then a few catalogues of art, it was true he was bored. Looking back over to the sketchbook he glanced over to the room where a soft buzzing sound could be heard. His view back to Bard's sketchbook he began to lift a page when he heard his son let out a slight sound of pain. Jolting up suddenly Thranduil rushed over to the room stopping midway outside the door.  

"So you and your father get along."  

That was Bard's voice. Sounded so soft and gentle. Calming.  

"Y-Yea..We get along." Another soft sound a pain came from Legolas's voice.  

"You're okay. Deep breaths; Tell me what you guys do for fun."  

Legolas winced again audibly before speaking with a slight laugh. "D-Don't laugh at me, heh, We deer watch."  

"Deer watch?"  

"Yeah we used to do it all the time. We have th-hese deer that always roam outside our old home. "  

"Old home? Don't live there anymore?" Bard asked calmly trying to get Legolas to relax as well.  

"Yeah, after my mother died we don't go there anymore. Ada doesn't really speak about it. He is lonely. He doesn't think I know, but I do. He is always trying to keep himself busy with work. "  

"I know all about that." What was he doing? Thranduil wondered his breath hitching putting a hand to his heart at Legolas talking about him in such a way. "My wife, she passed some time ago when my youngest was born. Childbirth. It gives, but can also take away. " What? Thranduil listened closer as their voices grew more hushed.  

"I'm so sorry." Legolas said his breathing calmed down by this point.  

Bard voice seemed reassuring as it spoke once more. "My youngest and eldest look just like her. So beautiful. I miss her every day, but her memory lives on. " A soft sigh."Almost done."  He laughed lightly, "Keep still you're doing great."  

Thranduil chose then to walk in. "How's it going?" He asked softly stepping inside acting like he hadn't heard their conversation.  

"Wonderful fighter you've got here." Bard spoke up his gloved hand holding a tool Thranduil had never seen before. "He's almost done. Just got a little bit more of shading to do then he's all set."  

Glancing over, images of Bard doing this to him made his face nearly flush red.  Why? It was just art. The thought of the other marking him in such a way made a shiver run up his spine. Looking at the light glistening sweat along the male's brow wasn't much of help. Clearing his throat he smiled at Legolas. "How's it feel?"  

Legolas smiled in return a slight grit to his teeth as Bard continued along his bicep. "Hurts, but its pretty numb right now."  

"Yep, it only hurts at first most of the time." Bard reassured as he took the tool away from his son's soft red skin. "There you go. All done. Go on and take a look." The brunette scooted away from the younger on his stool moving to go clean his tools.  

Legolas slowly slid off the chair moving to the full length mirror taking in the beautiful duplication of Bard's drawing. "I love it!" The design was perfectly placed on his upper arm, very appropriate.  

Thranduil too smiled seeing his son so happy at his tattoo, it was a wonderful sight. "It is really lovely." He grinned looking to Bard who in turn was grinning at Legolas excitedly raving about his tattoo.  

"It was nothing. I'm glad he likes it." Standing up he moved out the room towards the Lobby. Following after the blonde duo approached the counter. Bard quickly went over care instructions to Legolas, though to Thranduil who in his mind thought he should be listening to these careful instructions was lost in the sight of Bard. It was like static noise as he watched Bard demonstrate on his own tattoos. It was Bard speaking to him his ears perked and listened in. "I'm sorry?" He asked unsure what was being said to him.  

Bard chuckled at him. "Maybe now one of these days you'll let me give you one. " An unknowing emotion playing over the brunette's eyes that Thranduil couldn't place.  

"Not likely." He said trying to be convincing. A light blush tinted his cheeks with a smile before he dug into his wallet for his card. Passing the card to Bard their fingertips brushed lightly sending an electric charge down the blonde's body. After the exchange Bard sat himself upon the stool behind the counter letting his feet dangle, his hands gripping the set between his legs as he spun lightly this way and that almost like an overgrown child. "Call me if you need anything." Bard smiled beautifully nodding his head in farewell as the pair exited his shop. Indeed, Thranduil just might. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those keeping along with this <3 I want it to build. The fun will come I promise <3


	3. Start Up

It had barely been a week from when Legolas got his tattoo. Thranduil softened at the sight of him showing it off to everyone he knew including people he didn't know. Not that he could blame him, it was very well done. The worst part of it all to Legolas seemed to be the healing. The blonde whined about it itching to no end. It took all of Thranduil's will power not to yell at the boy because of his insistent complaining.  

Thranduil was having difficulty sewing the last strand of the dress he was working on. His thoughts were recently otherwise occupied. The designer wasn't much for expressing feelings, he felt it was always better to keep them locked away. However, after meeting a certain tattoo artist it was almost as if his mind wanted to toss all that out the window. A soft exhausted sigh passed his lips, what was wrong with him. He was never this indecisive over anything, let alone anyone. Standing tall off his stool Thranduil walked past Legolas to grab his keys. "Got any plans tonight Legolas?" He asked quickly as getting his shoes on.  

Legolas snorted at the sight of his father's long flowing hair tied up in a all messy bun, dressed in his house wear of a T shirt and slim fitted jeans. "I'm not. Are you?" He snickered teasingly.  

"Nothing you need to worry about. Invite some friends over, I'll be back later." The taller grabbed his wallet and tugged his jacket over his thin form.  

Legolas grinned shaking his head at his father. "Alright, Have fun with Bard!" He shouted as the door shut.  

Behind the door Thranduil gasped his eyes wide. Perhaps this indecisive feeling has gone on for too long. Now his son mocking him on his decision to approach Bard. Beginning to walk down to the lobby of the apartment building he stopped midway. What was he doing? Shouldn't he call Bard? Why was he just rushing to go talk to him. Was it because he found out he was widowed? Thranduil internally could not think of a reason. Digging his phone out of his pocket as well as the crisp card still safe inside his wallet he dialed the digits of Bard's cell.  

Anxiously waiting as he moved to his car, the blonde slipped into the driver's seat nearly jumping as he heard Bard answer. "Hello?" He was not going be weakened.  

"Hello, Bard. It's Thranduil." He started off slowly. He heard a soft sound almost like the sound of a smile pass through the phone.  

"Why hello there. How's the tattoo healing up?" Straight to business. Thranduil nearly sighed.  

"It's going well, he keeps complaining about the itching. " He smiled himself remembering Legolas whining and himself telling him not to scratch it.   

Bard chuckled into the phone laughing. "Yeah, that’s usually the worst part after the pain of the tattoo. Just make sure he keeps putting that stuff on it then it'll heal up nicely."  

"I'll make sure to pass it on. Though, that’s not why I called." Thranduil started his car not sure how to begin this conversation. This was something completely new to him.  

Bard's voice peaked up seeming intrigued. "Is that so? Why is it that you called then?"   

Thranduil had to think of his words clearly, though as simple as they were he struggled to push them out past the borders of his mind. "I'd like to see if you'd be willing to go out for coffee, or lunch?" The blonde sat in the car awaiting word from the other line. It went silent. Perhaps he had been too forward. Maybe he shouldn't have called. All these doubts, who was he this wasn't him, but though that in mind maybe he had chosen the wrong moment. Rethinking this he was about to take back his offer when that Welsh accent spoke up.  

"That'd be lovely." He chuckled. "I can take my break in a bit and we can go then. Should be good in about 15 minutes? I mean that is if you want to do this today." He added, he seemed to be busy with something.  

"Are you sure? If today is no good we can go another-"  

"No no today is a good day. It's been rather slow was actually I can take a lunch break." Bard reassured him.  

Thranduil smiled to himself as he drove throughout traffic towards the shop. "Perfect, I'll be there soon to pick you up." Their conversation had ended soon after that giving Thranduil the time to think. His thoughts were swimming around this way and that in his travel towards the shop. Pulling up to park he took a deep breath. This was it, just be himself. Stepping out, his long legs stretching out of the car to stand tall. Moving to the door of the shop he walked himself in looking around. Walking in, Thranduil saw such a sight. Three children, two eldest sitting on the couch laughing their heads off. Bard, held the small girl from their first meeting in his arms spinning her around. Gosh they looked beautiful together, all of them. One Happy Family. Bard stopped spinning the youngest in the air to hold her close to his arms. "Oh hey Thranduil." There was that beautiful full hearted laugh. "Like you to meet my children. Over there is Sigrid." He nodded to the young lady possibly a little younger than Legolas. "Then my son Bain. " A young lad strapping just like his father. "Then this little monster in my arms is my youngest Tilda." He grumbled shaking the girl playfully making her laugh before he gently set her down.  

Tilda ran up to Thranduil as Bard spoke once more. "Children, this is Thranduil. His son was just in here the other day and got that bow and arrow tattoo I showed ya."  

Tilda gave the blonde the biggest smile. "You're hair is so pretty!" On reflex, Thranduil made move to run his hand through his hair, his fingers stopped midway realizing his long tresses were still tied up in a bun which possibly looked awful. His nails digging to pinch the band he tugged it from its confines letting his long hair flow downward. "Why Thank you Miss.Tilda. " He smiled at her, such a young curious thing she was.  

"Now," Bard spoke up moving about the shop grabbing a few things. "You three be good, be home before dark, do your homework-" 

"Yes Da we know" Sigrid smiled standing up with Bain at her side. She pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "You be good too." She teased before walking towards the door grabbing Tilda's hand guiding her.  

"By Thrandy!" Tilda waved before following her silblings out.  

Thrandy? Thranduil raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't expect much from a child her age. His name was rather long to pronounce. "Beautiful children." He commented with a smile.  

"Thank you, thank goodness they take more after their mother." He sheepishly chuckled while tugging on a scarf. "Ready?"  

Thranduil nodded. "Of course, though I'm sure taking after their father isn't a bad thing." He added softly moving towards the door. "Right?"  

Bard chuckled putting up a 'Gone To Lunch' sign before locking the door of the establishment. "Heh, not all bad. Legolas sure takes after you."  

Thranduil couldn't argue with him there. "That may be true, but he is all his mother inside." Unlocking the door to his car he lead Bard to it. Bard in the meantime was geeking about his car.  

"Wow this thing is nice! " He opened the door to the passenger seat looking at Thranduil. "You sure you want me in this car?" He chuckled seeing the extensively clean black leather.  

Thranduil shook his head with a smile. "Get in." He slid in himself watching the other take his words and slip into the passenger seat. "So, where to for lunch?"  

"Well this is a date right? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'd appreciate to know." Bard smiled knowingly to the blonde.  

""Well, it was supposed to be, yes." Thranduil said softly while starting the car. "If it would be safter to assume otherwise-" Bard shook his head beside him joyfully laughing to himself.  

"Not at all. What do you say to something simple." Bard suggested. This man with the easy going personality was going to be the death of him so early in his attachment.  

They did have a simple lunch. Though, there was something about the easy lunch together that made the moment all the more special to Thranduil. It was easy with Bard. He felt he could open up, be who he truly was besides who he always had to be. Bard was like a breath of fresh air into his lungs.   

This because his usual. Bard. They would share in chats over the phone, emailed conversations. Just random little things that held no meaning at all but meant all the world. Thranduil couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper. Never would he had thought he'd fall for someone like Bard. Though, now that he was slowly doing so he knew there couldn't be anyone else.  

Bard's children seemed to like him, Tilda especially. His own Legolas definitely liked Bard the more they saw each other. His son always teased him as he went out for their dates. They had not even kissed yet. It was an incredibly slow build of relationship, but Thranduil respected it and it had been perfect to him non the less.  

As the months went of seeing each other, Bard teased Thranduil constantly of letting him ink him, though he would never pressure. That’s not who Bard was. Though, the more he found himself getting attached, the more he found himself wanting one. Only one he could trust himself with giving the task to. 

He then decided, while taking a deep breath getting ready for another one of their dates, he would ask him. The blonde decided, he'd ask Bard to tattoo him. 


	4. The First Break

Stepping into the shop, the bell jingling softly in a last attempt to stop him from his decision. Bard came rushing out a towel in his hands, his feet slowed to a stop upon realizing who it was. "Oh, hey there." He smiled. Gosh, that smile could kill him a thousand times over and he'd still wish to see it any moment he could. "Thought we were meeting up in an hour?"  

The lengthy blonde inched closer, his demeanor all but his normal self. He was looking to the floor, nervous for the first time in what felt like centuries. "Actually, was.." He looked up and he caught Bard looking upon him, completely focused. "..was wondering if you could draw something up for me." Thranduil started up slow, trying to ease himself into this.  

Bard raised an eyebrow chuckling lightly leaning against the counter. "Haha sure. Gonna let me tat you?" He questioned not at all serious thinking all he wanted was some artwork.  

Thranduil shifted on the balls of his feet before brushing his long hair away from his face. "Yes." The designer could tell this surprised Bard by the fact of his face and posture alone. "I want you to do it. I don't think I could trust anyone else with this. " Straightening his back he switched to professional, because sometimes that just was helped best. Especially when he was afraid of being too much like himself, though with Bard he didn't want to hide a thing he realized.  "Hopefully, I'm not asking too much of you to ask this of you."  

Bard quickly shifted shaking his head. "No not at all! It'd be a pleasure." He smiled brighter. It could have been Thranduil's imagination, but he thought he saw a blush form across the other's cheeks much like his own. "What would you like?" He asked quickly grabbing some paper and a pencil to begin a sketch.  

Sitting down, his heart racing the blonde fiddled with his hands as he spoke. "I was thinking, possibly a deer of some sort. Stag possibly, floral design?" Bard dropped his pencil, he became suddenly nervous while pushing the paper aside. The brunette was acting strange as he excused himself to his studio room. Had Thranduil upset him? He didn't know. The blonde looked anxiously to the shops door then to Bard's studio. It would be so easy to just walk out, leave and pretend this never happened. Sighing, he stayed put scratching his palm in habit. A few curse words and what sounded like something dropping Bard emerged from the room quickly pacing for a moment before approaching Thranduil at the couch.  

Bard's hand though strong in intentions seemed equally nervous while it shook slightly passing a paper to the blonde. "What about this?" It was an elk, clearly meant to be white as it was just outlined in black, but there was an arrow. Not unlike Bard's own arrow tattoo, it was lodged into the creature's body. Seemingly to most would be considered morbid, but in a way it was quite beautiful. Instead of blood running from its wound beautiful woodland flowers were seeping out. Bard paced behind Thranduil his hand ruffling in his hair. "I mean. Doesn't have to be like that." He near stuttered as leaning over the blonde's shoulder. "I could take out the arrow and make the flowers a border design around-"  

"No." Thranduil breathed as his fingers ran over the colored piece of artwork so carefully outlined and designed. "Leave it. I want it just like this."  

Bard could have near fallen at the sound of the other's words, in a way...he did. To a tattoo artist to draw their own things was slowly more becoming a pass time as more and more people got things like words and simple designs like butterflies and things from their favorite cartoon. However the rare moment to have them choose something you designed, that was something so honoring in its own right, but to Bard this was something entirely. Truthfully, he'd been wanting to create something for this beautiful blonde the moment he stepped into his shop. He was equally happy to create something for his son, but to have this opportunity was something the man could never pass up. "Where would you like it?" The words came out in a slight squeak he coughed and repeated himself once more. He fiddled his hands, crossing his arms over the other trying to keep his breathing and rapid beating heart under control.  

"Where would you suggest?" Thranduil said eyes still locked upon the beautiful drawing. "I'd like it somewhere that I could see, but somewhere hidden as well. Back? Ribs possibly?"  

Bard could have choked on air listening to this. "Well, I think...with your body structure the ribs would be bea-a perfect place. Though, it will be quite painful there as a warning."  He studied the blonde wondering what he was thinking. The mere thought of tattooing the other in such a spot made his face heat up, but he was a professional. The brunette couldn't let him do it without warning him of the pain it most likely would bring onto him.  

"I think that'd be perfect. " Thranduil smiled looking upon the design he would have upon himself forever.  "When could we start?"  

"Well, we'd have to do it in stages. Few appointments. I could start the outline today along with some minor build up. Let that heal, and we could go from there." Bard smiled as rubbing his own arm calming the goosebumps crawling up his skin.  

Thranduil stood up his hair bouncing down his back as he turned to Bard with a smile. "Shall we?" Bard led Thranduil to his studio room slowly before telling him to sit for a moment. Leaning down the brunette picked up the sheets he dropped earlier as he cleaned up quickly. While doing so Thranduil glanced over the room. It was covered in artwork. So many beautiful drawings he himself could never have done. He saw the numerous pictures of his children, as well as whom he assumed was his late wife. Such a perfect man Bard was, Thranduil had yet to learn any flaws of his but found himself falling deeper and deeper.  

"Alrighty" Bard grunted as pulling open the cabinets pulling out everything needed that was foreign to Thranduil. "Um, whenever your ready." He coughed slightly. "Lift your shirt and we'll get the area clean."  The area? Bard could only think to himself how nervous he was. "You go ahead-get ready and I'll get the drawing." Shuffling past the other the brunette left the room with the design leaving the blonde alone. Taking a deep breath Thranduil tried to settle his nerves. He was incredibly nervous. Looking in the wall length mirror he took a deep breath. He wanted this. It was just a tattoo....that'd he had for the rest of his life. Taking another deep breath into his lungs Thranduil took off his black blazer before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As he peeling the blue cotton from his pale skin he glanced to see Bard staring in the doorway.  

Bard quickly looked down acting like he wasn't standing there for the whole show the stencil in hand setting it down he went to his sink. "Go ahead and lay down-no wait come here first it'll be easier to clean the skin while you're standing." Shuffling over Bard rinsed a new cloth before bringing the cloth to the blonde's skin. It took nearly all Thranduil had to not make a sound as the cold cloth ran over his otherwise warm skin. What felt like forever, he was told the area was clean and to stay still for the stencil. Bard returned to his side a pair of gloves upon his hands with a smile "Lift your arms a little bit." Raising his arms up only slightly, Thranduil felt the other press it along his skin to stick before slowly pulling it off.  

"How's the placement?" Bard asked looking at Thranduil who was otherwise looking in the mirror smiling at the design along his skin.  

"Perfect." Moving his hair over his opposite shoulder Thranduil let himself lay down upon the chair long legs extended leaving his left side exposed. Bard scooted himself in his seat, his tools of the trade at his side as he looked up at Thranduil.  

"Deep breaths. If you need a break tell me, try not to move too much. Remember it's lots of buzzing like a pen-"  

"Bard I'm okay." Thranduil tried to reassure the other with a smile taking a deep breath.  

With a nod Bard leaned over and got started. Thranduil looked down jolting slightly at the feeling. It wasn't painful at first, but as the needle dragged with Bard's guiding hand it began to hurt. The blonde tried not to let it show as he tried to grip the chair, it was much in vain. Trying not to make much of a sound he clenched his teeth.  

Bard could sense the other's discomfort, but he knew it would go mostly numb after some time. "If you want, you can hold onto me...You can hold onto my leg if you needed." Within seconds a hand flew to his leg grabbing it tightly. Bard tried to keep calm. He was falling hard for this man and here he was letting him mark him. This thought made Bard's heart scream so loud it was a wonder its beat couldn’t be heard for miles.   

A soft moan came past Thranduil's lips making Bard near stop in his tracks, but his blood went south. Wiping an area of some blood he glanced at the blonde seeing him with his eyes shut and lips parted. Composing himself he continued on he focused on the lines tracing them slowly. It might have been sadistic of him, but selfishly he wanted to hear another sound pass from the beautiful blonde's lips. The hand upon his leg clenched tighter as soft mewls came from male beneath his touch. This was something Bard had truthfully always dreamed about, more recently so about Thranduil. In his own way, a twisted fantasy, tattoo someone in general was a very personal experience. However, to mark someone you were falling in love with, that to Bard was something beautiful. Marking someone like Thranduil who was already stealing his heart away along with being incredibly beautiful in every way, made his heart swell. Smiling beautifully unconsciously he then heard Thranduil pant softly.  

"What are you all smiles about?" He questioned his own smile across his features looking over at Bard who was lost in his own thoughts while busy at work.  

Bard chuckled lightly as wiping away more blood peaking through the outline he was working on. "It's nothing. I'll tell you another time. So, what made you decide to do this?"  

Thranduil near shivered as the pain went more or so numb as Bard pressed on. "Another time." He smiled softly as his own heart raced lightly at the intimacy of this moment.  

Bard smiled tracing more of the design reaching the flowers. Thranduil suddenly near jolted in his arms moaning out. Swiftly, he tore the needle away before he did any wrong lines. "There there settle down." He said softly pressing against Thranduil's skin.  

"Sorry. I'm Sorry." Thranduil panted his chest rising to then fall in a shiver.  

The Welsh accent then comforted him as he chuckled. "It's alright. Need a break?"  

"No-No I'm okay." Thranduil breathed taking a deep breath. "Keep going."  

Bard smiled softly before leaning back over pressing the needle back to the blonde's skin. "Not too much left to go." As Bard continued on in the more sensitive area of Thranduil's skin, he heard his soft moans become more prominent. He was glad it was only them in the shop for these sounds he wanted exclusively to himself.  

Thranduil on the other hand was having a hard time keeping the sounds to himself. As weird as it was this was a slight pained pleasure for him. Something he had never experienced in his life. It was incredibly painful, but it was a sweet pain he couldn't trust anyone else besides Bard with. Embarrassed at the moans he was emitting he too was glad they were alone in the shop. His hand tightening to drive his nails into the other's leg as he panted. His eyes looked over to the man beside him who was highly concentrating on his task. As he watched the other's intense gaze he wondered if they would have a chance at so much more than that simple date. He wanted so much more. Bard was everything he could want and more, this was just the beginning, they both knew that.  

They didn't hardly talk through the entire forty some minutes it took Bard to do his outline, they didn't need to. In some form, everything they felt came through in Thranduil's body and Bard's steady hand.  

Pulling away, Bard scooted back to look at his work of art fresh and red on the other's porcelain skin. He kept skill, his own lips parted in awe watching Thranduil's body tremble, it was beautiful. His artwork, his-…..Thranduil. He was not yet his, but Bard knew he wanted him that much was certain. For now, marking the other as he had was enough.  

Taking off his gloves he let a hand fall to the one tightly clenched on his thigh. "All done." He watched Thranduil's eyes open slowly revealing his beyond blue eyes. Slowly Thranduil sat up, wincing from the fresh pain in his side. Bard locked their hands as he helped him up guiding him to the mirror. Nervously he stood to the side awaiting to hear what the blonde had to say.  

Thranduil was at a loss for words, it was breathtaking. Even just a outline he fell in love with it. The beautiful pain was worth it for this piece of art the other had given onto him. "It's beautiful."  

Bard smiled brightly chuckling near wanting to cry, for reasons unknown to himself. Possibly because the other thought his work was so beautiful, or perhaps because this beautiful man loved him. He didn't know. "Good...Good! I'm glad."  

After a moment, they were lost in each other's eyes. Words aching to be said, but neither made a move until Thranduil turned slightly. "I should probably get my shirt on." That, woke Bard up into reality.  

Instantly releasing Thranduil's hand as if it were on fire he stepped away. "Yes. Um, I'll leave you to that." Bard muttered wanting to give the other some privacy. Stepping out before the he could say a word Bard stood on the outside corner of his studio room. Thranduil slowly slipped on his shirt wondering if he had done wrong. Grabbing his wallet he moved slowly out of the door. Bard was rustling some papers about grabbing some care instructions passing them over to him ."How much do I owe you?" The designer asked while looking over the instructions to keep himself from blushing in embarrassment at how much noise he made in the other room.  

"Its nothing." Bard said suddenly without realizing, but he did not regret them.  

Thranduil sighed softly looking to the counter then back to the sea of green before him. "Now, I won't be taking advantage of you. How much?" Bard attempted to refuse but the blonde only shook his head. "How much?"  

Sighing knowing he wasn't getting out of this he spoke up. He would be lying to say that it wouldn't help his family to have the money from this art. "Usually it'd be more, but for you 150" Thranduil knew he wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he pulled out some money and put it into Bard's hand. "See you tonight?"  

"Yeah" Bard smiled softly as their hands interlocked again, the warmth from his own and Thranduil's merging as the bills were passed over. "See you in a bit. I'll be back in a bit to pick you up." Thranduil stepped out the door slowly the door chiming behind him. "Beautiful." Bard added before opening his hand to see there was a good three hundred dollars in his hand. His jaw near dropping watched as the male's perfect body parted further from him.  

Thranduil sat in his car slightly shifting uncomfortably looking to the shop once more remembering vividly the past hour he had spent with the brunette with a smile while backing out of his parking spot to prepare for their date night.  

 


End file.
